Una vida hermosa
by Shelikernr
Summary: Bajo al luna resplandeciente en ese bosque silencioso. Me pregunto si ahora estarás pensando en mí, como yo estoy pensando en ti ahora. Mi mirada se nubla y mi mente se consuela con tu recuerdo, sonriendo al saber que dos meses contigo bastaron para hacer una vida hermosa. ¿Lo recuerdas?


Podría decir que _No soy lo suficientemente inteligente para decirte estas palabras, _pero te hubiera mentido de no ser así.

¿Recuerdas aquella noche? Yo la recuerdo muy bien, bajo la luna resplandeciente en ese bosque silencioso. Me pregunto si ahora estarás pensando en mí, como yo estoy pensando en ti en este momento. Mi mirada vuela en las nubes y mis manos ansían tocar las tuyas, quiero saber que por lo menos aceptarías aquel contacto de mi parte.

Todo sucedió esa noche. Recuerdo haberte visto frente a un lago, sentada y con la mirada perdida en la luna. Tu cabello negro se removía con ligeresa en el viento y tus ojos cafés estaban brillosos, como si fueran a soltar un torrente de lagrimas en aquel momento. Te observé en silencio, escondido. No sabía por que estaba allí, tenía ordenes de vigilarlos, pero solo te vi a ti en ese claro. Parecías triste y sola, muy sola.

De repente tus lagrimas manaron de tus ojos oscuros, hasta podía escuchar entre las sombras tu llanto ahogado. Fruncí el ceño, ya estaba cansado de ver a las mujeres llorar. Había pasado toda mi vida asesinando mujeres que solamente lloraban sin compasión en sus cortas vidas, y no quería ver eso otra vez. Podía escuchar como susurrabas su nombre muchas veces, y luego comenzabas a jurar algo en voz alta que no supe como reaccionar. Simplemente miraba como tus labios rosados se movían a cada frase, escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha.

_"Esta vez será la ultima lagrima que derramaré por tu amor, que derramaré por ti, Inuyasha." _

Así fue. Cumpliste tu promesa, Kagome.

Estaba cansado de verte llorar, por lo que camine hasta tu encuentro. Escuchaste mis pasos en la hierba y rápidamente alzaste la cabeza de tus rodillas, mirándome con ojos aterrados y una expresión de sorpresa. Sonreí con torpeza, no sabía como acercarme a una mujer e intentar que no llore. Mis métodos eran algo toscos y creo que lo siguen siendo. Pero, Kagome... Ese día me esmeré en que dejes de llorar. Me arrodillé a tu frente y te mire a los ojos, intentaba tener una expresión tranquila. Pude ver tus ojos castaños, rojizos a causa del llanto. Tus mejillas sonrosadas de llorar y tus labios temblando...

- ¿Por qué lloras? - fue la respuesta mas inteligente que pude formular. Torpe, eso era.

Me miraste por minutos, cansándome hasta los huesos pero seguí manteniendome allí. Tu mirada estaba llena de desconfianza pero no huiste, seguro que no querías quedarte a solas con el en ese momento. ¿No? De todos modos, yo no tenía mi arma a mi poder... No podía hacerte nada malo, Kagome.

Pero... ¿Para que hacerte daño? Estabas demasiado herida en ese momento. Derramaste mas lagrimas, y supuse que serían por causa del terror que me tenías. Eso me molestó, no quería que me tengas miedo. Claro, al menos que estemos en batalla. Levanté una de mis manos y sequé tus lagrimas de aquellas mejillas de piel suave. Me miraste sorprendida y con la boca entre abierta, ¿Alguna palabra al verte así? ¿Cuantas veces te he visto de esa manera a lo largo de mi vida?

Adorable... eres una niña adorable.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntaste en un susurro, tu aliento chocó contra mi rostro. Tenía un extraño olor a menta.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente, no podía responderte eso. Ni yo mismo conocía la respuesta, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía tantas ganas de responderme y responderte al mismo tiempo, no encontré la respuesta y tampoco quise buscarla. Volviste a derramar lagrimas. Perfecto, lo único que te provocaba era miedo. ¡Demonios!

Fue cuando mire tu tobillo, estabas sangrando. Tenías una gran cortadura y pensé que eso sería la causa de tu llanto, ¿Te dolería mucho? Te pregunté como te hiciste daño, y susurraste algo como _"Resbalé al estar corriendo hacia aquí" _. Sonreí, que niña tan torpe. No dije mas, solamente me levante y te tendí la mano. Quise golpearme a mi mismo cuando lo intentaste y caíste otra vez debido a tu herida, ¿Como no suponerlo? Kagome, en ese momento parecías tan frágil...

A pesar de que me tiraste del cabello, pegaste patadas y gritaste a mas no poder... Te tome entre mis brazos y te alcé del suelo. Ay, Kagome, eres tan escandalosa como hermosa... Mas cuando te dije que iríamos a una cueva a curar tus heridas. Tus gritos fueron mas y el dolor de cabeza que me provocaste fue tan grande que casi prometía tapar tu boca al llegar. Te repetí mas de cincuenta veces que no tenías por que temer, que mi problema no era contigo...

Es cierto, no era contigo. Era con el inútil del híbrido.

Fue hasta que cerraste la boca cuando te diste cuenta de que mis ojos no decían nada mas que la verdad, y pude caminar en silencio contigo en mis brazos. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada hacia tu rostro, y era entonces cuando te ruborizabas y doblabas la vista. Lo rojo de tus ojos desapareció por completo y ahora no gimoteabas como antes, estabas tranquila y con la respiración normal...

Llegamos a aquella cueva, aquella cueva que había cambiado tanto las cosas. Te baje con sumo cuidado de no hacerte sentir dolor, tenía muchos deseos de que confiaras en mí y dejaras que tus heridas fueran sanadas por mis manos. ¿Por qué querer eso? ¿Qué tanto me importabas en ese momento? ¿Quien eras tu para mí?. Prendí una fogata, no sabría decirte si hacía frío o no. Mis ropas abrigaban demasiado en ese entonces. Busqué por todo el lugar algo que me sirviera de ayuda para tu tobillo, hasta que recordé la cantimplora que llevaba en mi cintura sujetaba a mi obi. Me arrodille a tu lado, y sin chistar me mostraste tu tobillo herido.

Kagome, ¿Cómo iba yo saber que al llevarte a ese lugar y curar tu tobillo cambiaría tanto las cosas? Te sané en silencio, rasgando un poco de tela de mis ropas y limpiándote la cortadura. Escuchaba algunos quejidos provenir de tu boca debido al ardor, y yo no hacía mas que trabajar en eso. No podía hacer que no sientas dolor, no podía mantenerme tranquilo.

¿Existe alguna palabra para que describa nuestra relación? No lo sé.

Terminé mi trabajo, diciéndote con una sonrisa algo torpe (Si, no había mejorado en eso) que ahora podías caminar mejor. Me miraste unos momentos y luego me mostraste una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa, que dejaba expuestos tus dientes blancos y un oyuelo en tu barbilla, me dejó sin habla. No pude hacer mas que mirarte fijamente, arrodillado ante ti, hechizado por tu sonrisa.

Kagome, perdóname.

Tal vez aquello que hice estuvo mal, muy mal. No debía a atreverme a cosa semejante ni tampoco tocarte de esa manera. Pero créeme, Kagome, que cuando te dije que me habías hechizado no era mentira. Hipnotizado, hechizado, como quieras decirle... en este trance te besé, uniendo mis labios a los tuyos y separando la poca distancia de nuestros rostros. Que inteligente hubiera sido si me hubieras corrido el rostro y abofeteado la cara. Pero no lo hiciste, Kagome. Y eso me dejo aun mas intranquilo.

Te separaste de mi y me miraste con ojos bien abiertos y tu rostro sonrojado. No sabía que decirte, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Tampoco podía creer que me hayas correspondido en ese momento. ¿Que había pasado, Kagome? Tu estabas sentada en aquel suelo de roca y yo arrodillado ante ti, inclinado cual idiota hacia tu rostro. Me sentí un esclavo y tu mi dueña, aquella que sodomizaba a todo aquel que caía a sus encantos.

No sabes cuanto te detestaba, Kagome. Por hacerme sentir esas cosas agradables.

Fue cuando susurraste lo mucho que agradecías que te haya curado y tartamudeabas _"Debo marcharme" _. ¿Qué? ¡No! no quería que te vayas así, quería quitarme aquellas dudas que creaste en mi mente. Para mi suerte la lluvia comenzó a caer, y con la vieja excusa de que no podías salir de allí te convencí. Te sentaste de nuevo a mi lado y nos miramos un rato largo. Diablos, que incomodo momento era aquel.

¿Cómo podía entablar conversación contigo?

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías sola en aquel lugar?

Si, excelente pregunta. Tal perfección que hizo que tu rostro se sonrojara demasiado. Sonreí.

Me contaste lo que había pasado, de como viste al hanyou de tu acompañante con aquella sacerdotisa revivida en un momento _demasiado _intimo. Tu voz se perdía ante las palabras y los recuerdos...

Te dolía, y eso me afectaba de sobremanera.

Entonces fue, que pasadas unas horas de charla trivial y algunas sonrisas de tu parte, la lluvia cesó. Decidiste irte lo antes posible para no preocupar a tus amigos y yo... yo te deje ir, a regañadientes.

¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de no querer apartarme?

Estúpido, eso era lo que era. Viendo tu andar y el balanceo de aquel traje extraño desaparecer entre los arboles. No te volvería a ver, al menos no fuera de una batalla.

No cambiaría por una noche de dudas contigo.

Pero... desde ese día, cambiaron muchas cosas.

Fue un día después, cuando me encontraba casualmente bajo un árbol descansando. Sentía mi cuerpo agotado por la ultima pelea con el hanyou, realmente cansado. ¿Como diablos hacía para tener tanta fuerza en su cuerpo, mas el cargar esa espada tan grande? _Es un Hanyou, idiota, su sangre en mitad demonio _me decía mi mente. Resoplé, tenía hambre y no encontraba nada comestible o en estado maduro.

Volví a levantarme, dispuesto a conseguir alguna que otra fruta en esos arboles. Caminaba despacio, con mi fiel arma haciéndome compañía. Muchas veces había escuchado que las armas con poderes sobrenaturales tenían alma, y una que solamente se unía a un solo dueño. ¿En serio? Yo no lo creía, aunque en esos momentos no sabía que era lo real o no. Todo era mucho mas bizarro de lo normal, como si fuera un sueño de un niño de ocho años. Cerré mis ojos mientras caminaba, escuchando con atención los sonidos de la naturaleza.

- Ah... por fin, ¡Son deliciosas!

y escuché tu voz.

Abrí mis ojos. Estabas delante de mí, mirándome con la sorpresa en tus ojos oscuros.

El latir de mi corazón fue sorprendente, sorprendiéndome como si fuera el golpe de un maso sobre la dura piedra. Tanto mis ojos como mis labios se abrieron, viéndote solo a ti. Entonces volvió el extraño deseo de saborear tu aroma, mucho mas de cerca...

No voy a relatar todo lo que hemos pasado aquel día, por que con solo pensarlo ya me siento agotado. Ese día terminaste despotricando contra el hanyou, diciéndome cuanto odiabas su relación ahora "estable" con la sacerdotisa de barro. Me hablaste de tus celos, de tus mas odiados sentimientos y lo enojada que estabas. Mientras hablabas, me preguntaba por qué me decías aquellas cosas y por que me contabas tus secretos. ¿Qué no era yo tu enemigo? Deberíamos batallar en ese mismo momento, pero yo no quería.

Ni tú tampoco.

Pasó un rato, y se escucharon gritos cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Te levantaste de donde nos habíamos sentado y escuchaste con mas atención. Fruncí el ceño, era el maldito del híbrido quien te llamaba. Te volviste y me observaste, con esos grandes ojos cafés. Me levanté del suelo también, estando justo a tu frente...

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, entablando una conversación sin palabras ni mucho menos de acciones...

...hasta que lo hiciste.

Ni siquiera pasó un segundo cuando estampaste tus delicados labios con los míos, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos y apretando mi rostro contra el tuyo. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, intentando entender tus actos. Tu boca era de un sabor mas dulce que el de la miel, hasta resultarme empalagosa. Mire como cerrabas tus ojos fuertemente y intentabas con tus labios lograr una respuesta de los míos... ¿Eso no debería ser al revés? Sea como sea, te devolví el beso de alguna manera.

No se por que lo hice, menos por que lo hiciste tu. Pero al conocerte mas al fin lo comprendí... pero sigo sin entenderlo desde mi punto de vista, Kagome.

Te separaste de mí, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Mi cuerpo se quedó quieto, congelado. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Despertar, supongo.

- Te volveré a ver. - me habías dicho mientras corrías en dirección a la voz del hanyou.

Kagome, me sorprende como cumples tus promesas.

Pasaron días, luego semanas, hasta entonces el mes se cumplió. Nuestros bandos terminaron peleando por todo un mes, sin darse cuenta. Los días pasaban como el vuelo de las golondrinas y el suave aletear de sus alas eran los leves momentos que compartíamos.

En todos esos días que escapábamos del enemigo, siempre te encontraba. Siempre me encontrabas.

Escondida, sentada, parada, acostada...

...Me esperabas...

En cualquier lugar, hasta que nuestros encuentros fueron simple rutina de todos los días. Pero era un encuentro distinto cada día. En las montañas, en las cuevas, en los bosques, en el río. Tu atuendo, a pesar de que llevabas en las batallas ese traje verde y blanco, siempre era diferente en nuestros encuentros. Llevabas extraños e hermosos kimonos rosados o azules, que destacaban en tu cuerpo como si fueras una rosa. La mas hermosa de las rosas.

Una rosa... en un jardín de pura guerra y sangre.

Pasábamos el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, caminando por las orillas de los ríos o atravesando el bosque. Siempre teníamos una hora, o menos si eran treinta minutos. Me dedicabas hermosas sonrisas que dejaban al resplandor tus perfectos dientes, tan blancos como perlas. Te devolvía el gesto, pero con el disgusto en ellos. ¿Por qué hacíamos esto? Dime, ¿Por qué?

_Tal vez me molestaba el hecho de que, jamás quise tanto el cuerpo y corazón de una persona..._

_...Como los quiero ahora, los dos de ti._

_Quiero todo de ti, Kagome. _

Bajo aquel árbol de cerezo, en donde ahora te encuentras sollozando, te declaré mis confusos y extraños sentimientos. Tan solo fueron palabras torpes, cargadas de seguro un gran sonrojo de mi parte.

- Miko... digo, Kagome... - Apreté mis puños, intentando esconder mi rostro entre las sombras de aquel árbol de cerezo.

Tú me miraste con los ojos confundidos, jamás interrumpíamos una caminata. Pero aquel era el día indicado y yo debía ser un hombre, enfrentarme ante aquel reto.

_Creo que te amo... _

Entonces, después de los cinco minutos de silencio mas agobiantes y humillantes de mi vida, me abrazaste. Estrujaste mi cuerpo entre tus brazos y escondiste tu hermoso rostro en mi pecho. Escuché tu profundo suspiro. Envolví tu cuerpo con mis brazos, protegiéndote de quien sabe que. Quería tenerte entre mis brazos... Solo para mí.

Entonces, aquel día, también lo habías dicho.

_"Yo... También creo que te amo..." _

No se cuando, o como o tal vez por qué...

No entendía, no lo podía entender.

_Cómo el amor nace en mitad de una batalla mortal. _

Sin embargo... esta aquí, en mi interior.

Bendito el momento en el que comenzó a llover.

Corrimos por el bosque, buscando encontrarme con alguna cueva que tal vez pueda resguardarnos de la fría lluvia. Tus manos estaban protegidas por las mías, y soltabas risas mientras corríamos bajo aquel manto húmedo. Deslizaste sus dedos y los entrelazaste con los míos, estrechando mi mano con tu enérgica vitalidad. El crujir de las hojas bajo nuestros pies era tranquilizador y no había ningún obstáculo en el camino, solo el sonido de la lluvia sobre nosotros.

Al fin la encontramos, una cueva algo pequeña. Pero era suficiente para ambos, ¿No lo crees? Te resguardaste en mi pecho al sentarnos, respirando en mi cuello. Solamente te abrazaba y miraba vigilante la salida, por si algo salía a atacarnos. No nos dimos cuenta, y pasaron tres horas más. El día se transformó en noche y la lluvia no cesaba, tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Fue un beso, un simple beso de mi parte lo que causó todo.

Tus labios fríos rocé con delicadeza, ternura...

...amor.

Esa noche no volviste a _casa, _esa noche no regresaste con Inuyasha, esa noche ni siquiera querías irte...

Por que esa noche que tu y yo...

..._despertamos. _

El sol entraba desde la salida de la cueva, iluminando un poco aquella cavidad rocosa. Sentía calor, a pesar de que la mañana era fría. Un movimiento captó mi atención.

El movimiento de tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mi pecho, acurrucándose.

Entonces una lluvia de recuerdos inundó mi mente, recordando aquella noche donde cada parte de tu piel me perteneció. Cuando de tus caricias nacieron llamas que ardieron en mi piel, la sensación de sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. Había sido tu primera vez, y tengo que decir con el orgullo (_que tan grande me ha salido desde entonces) _fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Deslizaba tus finas ropas al tiempo que tus tímidas manos acariciaban mi piel...

El momento tal vez fue corto, pero para mí fue eterno. En mi mente no había nada más que pensar, nada más de lo que dudar. Tal vez habías soñado con una noche repleta de estrellas, que iluminaran aquel momento que sería el mas especial para ti. Pero no hubo estrellas, ni siquiera la luna iluminó tus ojos, solo la lluvia interminable que ahogaba el jadeo de tu voz.

Cada palabra, cada susurro, cada gemido que producían tus dulces labios...

...Te hice mía, fuiste mía, _eres mía. _

Mis ojos repletos de felicidad se deleitaban por tanta belleza. ¡Eres perfecta! Para mis ojos no debe haber criatura que acaparara tu radiante hermosura en el universo eterno, tú eres única e inigualable. El solo hecho de verte me hace enloquecer... y tu aroma, tan exquisito y particular, embriagaba todos mis sentidos, el olor de una mujer hermosa en el despertar de mi vida.

Pero el destino es cruel y hace que las horas pasen rápido, entonces escuché la voz de una mujer. Aquella mujer era la exterminadora que acompañaba a tus viajes, gritaba tu nombre tan fuerte que creí que estaba en la entrada. Tal vez estaban preocupados por ti, mientras dormías plácidamente sobre mi pecho. La paz que la mañana nos transmitía era perfecta, silenciosa y tranquila. Pero como todo lo hermoso, no dura para siempre...

No quería que te vayas.

No quería irme.

A regañadientes te desperté, y con mis rápidos movimientos te tuve vestida en segundos. Me mirabas confundida y extraña, con ese hermoso rubor en tus mejillas. Estaba serio y tranquilo, solo por estar enfadado por que te irías pronto. Esa ira apareció, la ira al saber que nuestro futuro era confuso y incierto. ¿Quien podría decirnos si mañana seguiríamos juntos?

La batalla final se aproximaba y de eso dependían nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro y nuestro destino juntos.

Notaste mi enojo, y al cruzar nuestras miradas la tuya era borrosa. Sonreí, secando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de tus ojos. Pequeña tonta... ¿Creías que estaba enojado contigo?

- No llores... - besé tu frente, abrazándote con fuerza. - Están esperando por ti.

Entonces te separaste de mí, escuchando con atención los gritos que ya eran cercanos. Volviste tu mirada hacia mí, con esos hermosos ojos cafés curiosos. Siempre curiosos a todo...

- ¿Volverás? - preguntaste, con la duda en tus temblorosos labios.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Kagome? ¿Alguna vez me he marchado de tu lado desde que nos _encontramos_?

- Volveré a verte, lo prometo... - susurré al tiempo que besé tus labios.

Fue un beso tan corto, tan extraño...

Te fuiste corriendo de la cueva, impulsada por mi fuerza.

Suspiré.

Pasaron treinta lunas más, treinta días en los que estábamos juntos. Después de _esa _noche descubrí algo nuevo en ti, algo que tenía que saciar los días que estábamos juntos. Lo hacía con gusto, ya que tu cuerpo hacía de esas sesiones las mas placenteras del día. Volvías antes del anochecer o antes del mediodía, sacando ventaja si aquel idiota del híbrido no volvía. También descubrí tu profundo amor por los gatos al encontrarnos con unas pequeñas crías y su madre, gritando de pura ternura y acariciándolos a todos. Simpática, enérgica, tierna... Los días pasaban lentos y eso era perfecto, ni tu bando ni el mío sospechaban y si lo hacían... Al diablo, ¿Qué importaba desde ahora?

Pero...

... Todo lo bueno y hermoso debe terminar.

Una nueva orden, era en aquel monte sagrado. Asentí con nerviosismo en mi cabeza y salí en tu busca nuevamente, llegando atrasado. Aquella misión era nueva, y aquella batalla final se limitaba a ser en solo horas. Estarías involucrada y moriría si te ocurría algo, moriría si te perdía.

Si te preguntas si temí por mi vida... no, no temí. ¿Que iba a temer, si sacrificaría mi vida por ti? Si para que estés a salvo el precio debía ser mi vida misma, lo pagaría con una sonrisa. Antes de conocerte mi corazón se había paralizado por completo y no llegó a latir por amor por mucho tiempo, construyendo una barrera que solo dejaba entrar el placentero sentir de una vida arrebatada.

Tantos campos de batalla, repletos de sangre...

No, nada se compara con lo que tengo ahora contigo.

Kagome, tu destruiste aquella barrera. Volviste a darle cuerda a mi corazón y este latía al compás de tu respiración, conectándonos aun mas fuerte que _el hilo rojo del destino. _¿Cuantas noches soñé con tu rostro y fantaseé con una vida juntos? Algo que nunca soñé antes, algo que nunca podría pensar siquiera si no te hubiera conocido. Pero contigo descubrí que quiero _más. _quiero una cabaña en una aldea cualquiera, con tu presencia a mi lado y pequeños frutos de nuestro amor recorriendo la casa. Quiero una familia contigo, solo contigo.

Pero... no puedo dártelo.

Pero aquel día en el que decidí decirte que el final vendría, me confesaste lo que para mí sería imposible. Algo que solamente en los mas irreales deseos de mi mente existía. Bajo aquel árbol de cerezos donde te me declaré.

- Te amo tanto... - te susurro al oído mientras tus cabellos de deslizan por mis dedos.

No, después de aquello que me habías dicho no pude decirte nada. Estaba hechizado con aquella fantasía que invocaste.

- ¿Sabes? Pienso que ambos seremos felices si ahora nos marchamos y estamos juntos. - habías dicho, acurrucada en mi pecho. - Se que con el tiempo... nos acostumbraremos... nos querremos...

Esas palabras me hicieron entrar nuevamente en razón, recordándome el por qué debía decirte sobre esa misión. Pero no fue nada fácil decirlo, tus ojos y aquellas lagrimas no me dejaban expresar. Desearía no haberte dicho esas palabras, tomarte en brazos y correr hacia donde nadie nos encontrara. Me miras, no dejas de mirarme... eso me hace sentir culpable.

_¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Aunque me sigas mirando así nada cambiará! _

Esas palabras en mi mente fueron tan ciertas que un golpe en el estomago habría sido menos doloroso. Cerré mis ojos, pues conocía esa sensación que ahora me inundaba. No quería que me vieras de esa forma, sin embargo me abrazaste tan fuerte que tuve que corresponderte. El dolor de saber que no podía marcharme contigo lejos, de no poder darte una vida digna conmigo ni siquiera volver a vernos luego.

- Desearía entregar mi vida nuevamente, con tal de poder quitarte de este miserable destino. - te susurro, aferrándome a tu cuerpo. - Lo haría con sumo placer, si solo pudiera... - fallé en contenerme, sollozo en las ultimas palabras. - ... Lo siento... - Susurré contra tu oído y hundí mi rostro entre tus cabellos negros cual medianoche, perfectos y delicados, mientras esas malditas lagrimas caían desgarradoramente por mis ojos.

No importó, solamente importaba tu seguridad. De ahora en adelante necesitas mantenerte a salvo de todo... se que lo harás por mí, me lo prometiste aquel día. Al igual que tú, prometí cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento. Sigo siendo hombre de palabra y lo seré aun cuando mi vida acabe, cosa que se que será muy pronto.

Con un beso apasionado y profundo, seguido por un abrazo tan fuerte que temí romperte, nos despedimos. Me alejé a varios pasos para llegar al campo de batalla. Al alejarme de ti sabía que me estaba alejando de un futuro al que quería pertenecer, pero nuevamente me pregunto. ¿Como alguien como yo puede darte una vida digna, una familia normal y hermosos días?

Alguien como yo... que solo es tierra y huesos.

Kagome, se que es de poco hombre abandonarte en el estado en que estas... partiendo en el momento en el que mas me necesitas. Pero es de un guerrero proteger a la persona que amo, luchar que tengas una vida plena y satisfactoria. Esa era mi misión, derrotaría a Naraku con mis propias manos y los alejaría a ti y a tus amigos el monje y la exterminadora de la muerte. Nada era mas importante que ello, el salvarte a ti y a tu futuro.

El futuro que llevarás gracias a mi victoria.

En este momento, Kagome, estoy caminando dentro de la cueva en aquel monte. Estoy buscando al maldito híbrido que asesinó a mis hermanos y alguna vez cautivó tu corazón.

No puedo evitarlo, los celos me están dominando por completo. Escuché cada palabra que me has dicho sobre él mientras que estábamos juntos, como suspirabas al pronunciar su nombre antes de que te enamoraras de mí.

Recordar aquel pasado me hace chirriar los dientes de furia y querer cortar a quien se cruce en mi camino. No, el ya no podría tenerte más. Pero me di cuenta, en sus ojos se encuentra el maldito deseo de poseerte a ti. Lo sé, no soy tonto ni mucho menos ciego. ¿Aquel estúpido hanyou piensa que te tendrá a ti de día y a la sacerdotisa de barro de noche? Te prometí no hacerle daño, pero al recordar lo que esos insectos del infierno me contaron no puedo no hacerlo.

Veo una figura roja correr por los alrededores. La batalla se esta aproximando, y tu hermoso recuerdo me da el deseo de tener la victoria en mis manos.

_Voy a ganar por ti, por que te amo. _

_-...-_

_Despierta. _

Entonces, despierto.

_Abre tus ojos. _

Lentamente abro mis ojos, encontrándome con la claridad de aquel día.

El viento sopla lento y es cálido.

No hay ruidos molestos, solo la calma de una escena completamente pacifica.

Nadie molestando, solamente estoy yo y...

..._ella. _

Se encuentra entre mis piernas, y entonces me doy cuenta que estoy sentado. Mi espalda esta apoyada contra ese árbol, que nos da la sombra perfecta. Mis piernas están abiertas y entre ellas yace ella, apoyada en mi pecho y respirando suavemente sobre mi cuello. Sus brazos están arropados en su pecho, pero los míos están rodeando su cuerpo.

La veo dormir, realmente es una muñeca. Nada es mas hermoso que verla dormir, tan tranquila y en paz. Respira lentamente, chocando su aliento tan cerca de mi rostro. Estamos tomando una siesta, los dos juntos. Al fin...

_-...- _

Las rocas caen ante ese poderoso ataque, el poderoso ataque de Tessaiga. La avalancha cae sobre mí y me dejo perder ante aquel recuerdo. Termino aplastado, completamente derrotado. El hanyou me mira y me dedica unas palabras, unas palabras que no logré a escuchar.

Por que otra voz mas fina llama mi atención.

_"Bankotsu, estoy embarazada" _

Sin embargo, tu recuerdo me hace sonreír y cerrar mis ojos. Tu cabello negro bailando en el viento rebelde, esa gran sonrisa en tus labios dejando ver la fila de dientes resplandecientes, tus ojos cafés brillar bajo la luz del sol... Tus manos tomando mis manos, tus labios besando mis labios... _Tú. _

No...

No me arrepiento...

_No me arrepiento de haber perdido, Kagome... _

Es más, estoy orgulloso de la vida que he vivido.

Mi vida comenzó aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Bajo al luna resplandeciente en ese bosque silencioso. Me pregunto si ahora estarás pensando en mí, como yo estoy pensando en ti ahora. Mi mirada se nubla y mi mente se consuela con tu recuerdo, sonriendo al saber que dos meses contigo bastaron para hacer una vida hermosa. _

_Una vida hermosa, contigo. _

No, aunque muera ahora, no dejaré este mundo por completo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo uno de estos, y... no se, critiquen vía Reviews xD**_

_**Tengo una pequeña obseción con esta pareja, yoquese. :v **_

_**Pero es linda :3 **_

_**Bye bye (y seguiré con estas cosas melosas por mas tiempo, -No apta para diabeticos-) :3 :3 :3 **_

_**by: Shelikernr 7u7 **_


End file.
